Incesto
by Gii-chan
Summary: Vaya que esto es algo muy nuevo para ichigo, pensar que esto pasaria en la propia habitacion de su hermano, fluyen nuevos deseos y sensaciones, un muy buen ambiente en la habitacion... "ShiroIchi YAOI"


**Hola otra vez después de tanto xD bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo one shot (yey! )… y esto que empezaran a leer será algo muy nuevo para mi ya que será un yaoi… me a costado mucho escribirlo y espero que en verdad aprecien mi trabajo n.n en realidad no se de donde nació esta idea… pero creo que es porque últimamente eh empezado (de nuevo) a ver y leer yaoi xD**

**Ok pues ya sin más rodeos, empecemos a leer… e.é**

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este escrito contiene yaoi (chicoxchico) si no te gusta pues dar click a la flechita de arriba, si, esa, la que te devuelve a la página que antes estabas (o según si estas desde el móvil solo dale para atrás) 8D y para los que no les disguste puede que tenga (mucho) contenido sexual así que ya están advertidos…

**ACLARACIONES**: En este caso el nombre de Ogichi (Hollow Ichigo) no será ese sino "Shiro". Otra cosa mas, en este fic ichigo y Ogichi serán hermanos gemelos (no pregunten como es que hermanos pueden hacer yaoi pues no lo se xD solo salió de mi imaginación y no sabia como adaptarlos a una pareja de conocido y conocido o algo así, aunque creo haber visto yaoi de hermanos gemelos en animes, no lo recuerdo x'D)

**BLEACH** no me pertenece todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo los utilizo para entretener y hacer feliz a los fans de Bleach y de esta pareja (que no se olvide el Ichiruki, aunque aquí no hay 8D)…

.

**.INCESTO**

.

22 de Junio, un día tranquilo con mucho sol, vagaba por las calles de karakura un chico de cabellera naranja fácil de distinguir y a su lado un chico de cabellera blanca o plateada no se podría decir bien el color, sus aspectos podría decirse que eran los mismos, altos, con el cuerpo bien formado, se distinguían por su cabello, su color de piel (uno bronceado y el otro mas bien un poco pálido) y sus ojos (uno de color café amielado y el otro amarillos), eso era lo único que tenían de diferente, todo lo demás era simplemente "igual".

-oye ichigo, a donde vamos?- pregunto el chico que respondía al nombre de Shiro

-deja de hablar y solo camina…- fue lo único que dijo, no lo miro, no le dio importancia al que el estuviera allí acompañándolo y preguntándole cada dos minutos que si a donde se dirigían, solo mantenía su paciencia y control para no saltarle encima y golpearle hasta que quede un charco de sangre y claro el chico echo trisas, esos pensamientos se le hacían bastante tentadores pero mejor decidió mantenerlos en ese lugar, en su mente.

-oye ichigo, a donde va…- hablo de nuevo pero fue interrumpido

-¡YA JODER PUEDES CALLARTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- mm… al parecer creo que ahí se había ido su paciencia, se detuvo y lo miro con su típico seño fruncido –tan solo quédate callado y después cuando lleguemos ya sabrás… maldición en verdad que eres un pesado!- volvió a voltearse y camino ahora un poco mas apurado por culpa de la rabia o en este caso un chico con el nombre de Shiro.

-venga ichigo no seas un amargado… solo me estaba divirtiendo un rato- Shiro lo miro sonriente como siempre, se divertía tanto con ichigo que aunque lo molestara siempre con la misma cosa no se aburría, camino a la misma velocidad que ichigo y minutos mas tarde llegaron hasta una escuela, el instituto de karakura. Entraron y se dirigieron a la dirección, en ella se encontraba un hombre que vestía no muy formal, para que mentir, no vestía nada formal como normalmente son los directores de los institutos, vestía un traje verde con unos toques blancos, sandalias de madera, un bastón del mismo material y un sombrero del mismo color que el traje excepto que este tenia franjas blancas.

-vaya pero si es Kurosaki-san… a que ha venido?- hablo el hombre, se levanto de su asiento y se paro en frente del escritorio –siéntense por favor tu y… ¿Shiro?-

Ichigo miro un momento a Shiro y este le devolvió la mirada, duraron así solo por dos segundos hasta que ichigo le indico con su cabeza de que aceptara y fuera a sentarse junto con el. Caminaron hasta los asientos que estaban frente del hombre y se sentaron cada uno en ellos.

-gracias Urahara-san pero solo venimos para pedirte un favor…- cerro sus ojos y después de segundos volvió a abrirlos mostrándose resignado –quiero que admitas a Shiro en este instituto-

-Que?!...- esta fue la voz de Shiro que se mostraba sorprendido, ¿desde cuando habían decidido eso? Y sin consultárselo, ¿ichigo lo había decidido?, no, el lo odiaba y no creo que le agradara que estuvieran en el mismo instituto… ¿entonces quien? Y como si ichigo pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos le contesto

-no me mires mi, no es algo que yo en verdad quisiera, puedes decirle al viejo- se acomodo mejor en la silla apoyando sus codos en sus piernas y mirando al suelo

-¿el viejo, el lo decidió?... pero porque si yo estaba bien en el otro instituto- Shiro no quería cambiarse de un día para otro de instituto le gustaba su lugar, pero de repente se quedo callado y su sonrisa volvió de nuevo a su rostro, ¿que estaría pensando?, se quedo mirando a ichigo y acepto el cambio –vale, no me opondré a eso, creo que será algo divertido-

Ichigo sorprendido volteo su cabeza para mirarle y se temió lo peor, Shiro tenía esa sonrisa que daba a entender que estaba planeando algo, últimamente le daba escalofríos estar cerca de el y podría decirse que un poco de miedo o nervios no sabia como expresar esa sensación que sentía al estar cerca de el cada vez que ponía esa sonrisa, como aquella vez que estuvieron solos en su habitación pero ya es eso otra cosa que no deseaba volverla a vivir o eso creía el.

-así nada mas te rindes?, no iras a hablar con el viejo-

-naa, creo que me gustara este lugar- no borraba su sonrisa y solo miraba a urahara, si, definitivamente planeaba algo y no era muy bueno.

-bien, pues como lo a decidido tu padre, esta bien lo admitiré- urahara era muy buen amigo de isshin kurosaki así que para ellos era muy fácil que así de la nada admitieran a alguien de su familia –pero tendrás que traerme los papeles de cambio de instituto, me pasare de nuevo por aquí en una semana, el lunes, así que aquí te esperare con los papeles-

Los chicos se levantaron de sus asientos y se despidieron de urahara. Estando de nuevo de camino a casa ichigo aun se preguntaba porque decidió quedarse en ese instituto, sabia que planeaba algo y lo sabía por su sonrisa y en las veces que volteaba Shiro para mirarlo.

-oye Shiro, que demonios estas planeando?- ya no aguantaba necesitaba saberlo le intrigaba demasiado.

-¿yo?, oh nada- mantenía su sonrisa, pero no miraba a ichigo mas que solo el camino pasándosele millones de cosas por la cabeza.

* * *

**-DIA DE ESCUELA - LUNES… 6:28 a.m.-**

-Shiro, Shiro… LEVANTATE JODER!- le gritó y lo removió, ya llevaba desde hace rato en su habitación llamándole como 100 malditas veces y no mostraba signos de vida, si que tenia el sueño pesado.

-QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES?!- por fin, destapo su cabeza y se sentó en la cama mirando a ichigo con el seño fruncido –deja dormir quieres…- volvió a recostarse y tapo su cabeza de nuevo, ichigo se mostraba molesto y ya casi llegaba la hora en que tendrían que salir de su casa e irse directo al instituto, si quería mostrar una impresión hacia urahara de su hermano gemelo tendría claro que estar puntual y presentable… con las dos manos ichigo tomo las mantas que cubrían a Shiro y las jalo para destapado, eso siempre hacia funcionar en todos para levantarse pero cometió el error de no saber en como se mostraba Shiro debajo de esas mantas.

Se sonrojo al instante, vale que era hombre pero aun así le daba vergüenza mirar a otros chicos semi-desnudos aun si fuera su propio hermano. Shiro se encontraba ahora sentado en la cama con solo sus bóxers de un color negro que le quedaba bastante bien y un poco ajustados, ichigo no podía desviar su mirada de ellos y claro, a Shiro no se le pasaba nada, se dio cuenta al instante que es lo que miraba, sonrió y se miro a si mismo los bóxers observando lo que seguro ichigo estaba mirando.

-Ichigo, hey hombre deja de mirar o me daré a entender de que quieres algo- cuando ichigo ahora dirigió su mirada al rostro de Shiro este lo miraba sonriente e ichigo se sonrojo aun más… no sabia ahora que hacer y solo miraba a su hermano avergonzado, y de nuevo sintió la sensación del nerviosismo.

Shiro se levanto de la cama y se fue acercando mas a el haciéndolo retroceder hasta quedar acorralado en la pared, se acerco hasta su oído y susurro sensualmente –porque tienes esa cara ichigo?, acaso tienes demasiado calor… - ichigo trago saliva y tembló un poco por el tono de voz, que le pasaba a Shiro pero aun mejor que demonios le pasaba a él que en verdad estaba un poco acalorado –venga hombre no me darás ninguna respuesta?...- Hablo de nuevo Shiro y se alejo del oído para mirarlo a los ojos, los ojos de ichigo mostraban nervosismo y vergüenza, nada nuevo en el.

-S-solo es por el calor…- hablo finalmente, trago saliva de nuevo observándolo también a los ojos, y lo que observo en ellos lo dejo sorprendido, el tenia una mirada de lujuria, deseo… porque mostraba eso hacia el, no lo sabia pero de algún modo quería encontrar esa respuesta.

-que gran mentira, anda, di que causo algo en ti estando de este modo, ichigo- sonrió de medio lado burlón disfrutando del momento y de cómo tenia a ichigo. En ese momento ichigo reacciono un poco, trato de quitarlo de enfrente pero Shiro se resistía.

-Que dices?!... y-yo no… tu no causas nada en mi idiota, aléjate y cámbiate que llegaremos tarde al instituto- tomo una de las muñecas de Shiro y con su otra mano la puso en su pecho para alejarlo de el, lo sintió cálido también, y rápido retiro su mano del pecho de Shiro.

-que sucede ichigo?, tienes miedo de tocarme?- tomo la mano de ichigo y la coloco de nuevo en su pecho y sonrió –Ichigo, quiero que me toques…- ichigo quedo perplejo ante tal acción y confesión de Shiro, ahora si no entendía que le pasaba a su hermano.

-Q-que?!... pero que demonios dices… y-yo no puedo eres mi hermano, Shiro!- le dijo un poco alto pero no lo suficiente para que su familia no lo fuera a escuchar, trato de alejarlo de nuevo ahora con sus dos manos pero Shiro mantenía resistencia.

-acaso eso debe de importar?...- mantenía su mirada fija en los ojos de ichigo y por ese momento se puso serio.

-c-claro que importa… los hermanos, no… no deben hacer ese tipo de cosas, Shiro por favor aléjate!...- trato de empujarlo de nuevo pero lo único que logro es que Shiro sujetara sus muñecas y las pusiera encima de su cabeza.

-ichigo, no te resistas, sabemos que de alguna manera tu y yo queremos esto y no nos importa el hecho de que seamos hermanos- sus sonrisa volvió a su rostro y se acerco aun mas a el quedando a solo centímetros de su cara, con una de sus manos mantuvo sujetas las muñecas de ichigo fuerte para que él al momento de forcejear no se soltara, con la otra mano la puso en su cadera y lo acerco a el haciendo que sus caderas se pegaran. Ichigo gimió ante tal cosa y se sonrojo a más no poder, no sabia como taparse la boca ni sabia donde esconderse para que su hermano no lo mirara. Shiro sonrió, sabia que ichigo tenia el mismo deseo hacia el. Aunque intentara ocultarlo.

Igual aun con su mano en la cadera volvió a hacer que sus caderas chocaran sintiendo como sus partes se rozaban, los dos suspiraron y Shiro se mordió el labio, joder si con solo eso sentía bien, ¿como será al tenerlo desnudo haciendo lo mismo?, ese pensamiento se le hacia bastante tentador y claro que lo haría poner en practica.

-ichigo, se que me deseas como lo hago yo contigo- susurro ahora en su cuello –hagamos algo que todo hermano debería de tener, solo un recuerdo secreto entre nosotros- lamio un poco en su cuello y después mordió, ichigo se quejo un poco pero igual no le importo, se estaba dejando vencer.

-y-yo no… yo no puedo…- forcejeo un poco y Shiro lo sujeto fuerte de sus muñecas y de sus caderas –no puedo hacerlo Shiro, aléjate…- hablo en un suspiro y pudo liberar unas de sus manos y trato de alejarlo tomando su cadera y alejarlas de las suyas, pero Shiro la volvió a tomar y hablo de nuevo en su oído.

-ichigo, por favor, sabes la veces que e soñado esto contigo, las veces que te e deseado?- tomo su lóbulo con sus labios y lo apretó un poco haciendo que el soltara un suspiro –déjame hacer esto contigo-

Ichigo no podía creer lo que le pedía ¿en serio pedía eso, que lo tocara?, esta vez lo admitía ya no podía más, lo deseaba y no podía mentir que ya desde tiempo también había soñado a su hermano en una situación así y aunque sonara raro no le desagradaba, le parecía bastante tentador las formas en que Shiro le tocaba y el acariciaba en su sueño, definitivamente quería que ese sueño se volviera realidad. Agacho su cabeza sonrojado y jadeando un poco por la posición que Shiro mantenía.

-Shi-shiro… yo… te dejare hacerlo- cerro sus ojos y trago saliva, Shiro sonrió, aria todas las practicas de las veces que soñaba con el, pero claro con un poco de delicadeza, no quería que ichigo se asustara.

Quito la mano que sujetaba las muñecas de ichigo y las bajo hasta sus caderas rozando con sus dedos lentamente los costados de ichigo, su cuerpo tembló ante la caricia, pero eso solo fue para que Shiro viera si en realidad Ichigo hablaba en serio, y lo hacia así que decidió subir sus manos de nuevo acariciando ahora por debajo de la camisa, ichigo suspiro y mantenía sus ojos cerrados aun con sonrojo, estaba indeciso, no sabia si tocarle también o no.

Shiro de nuevo volvió a acercarse hasta su oído y le hablo para tranquilizarlo ya que lo notaba un poco tenso y nervioso –Relájate ichigo, disfruta y déjate llevar- con eso tomo con su lengua el lóbulo de ichigo y lo chupo un poco haciendo que la sensación del placer surgiera por todo el cuerpo de ichigo. Volvió a suspirar y abrió sus ojos un poco mirando ahora a Shiro con pasión y lujuria, se había transformado parecía ahora mas decidido así que levanto sus brazos y abrazo a Shiro por la cintura haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran.

Ichigo tomando ahora un poco el control lo hizo retroceder mordiendo un poco en su cuello y de vez en cuando lamiéndolo, llegaron hasta la orilla de la cama y Shiro rápido se recostó en ella, jalo a ichigo de los brazos y lo obligo a posicionarse encima de el, ichigo obedeció y se puso a gatas poniendo sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Shiro, se sentó en sus caderas y gimieron y suspiraron un poco al sentir de nuevo de que sus parte se rozaban aun estando entre sus ropas.

-Aah… Shiro- ichigo gimió al sentir como Shiro metía sus manos debajo de su camisa y acariciaba sus pezones dando pequeños círculos en el, la sensación, el placer que sentía era, inexplicable no tenia palabras, su propio hermano dándole placer.

Se alejo de sus pezones y bajo ahora sus manos a desabrochar su pantalón, lo hizo y con un giro puso a ichigo debajo de el, inclino su cabeza y empezó a besarle el cuello presionando un poco y sacándole varios suspiros a ichigo, bajo sus pantalones y los arrojo a un lado y ni siquiera le importo el donde arrojarlos. Lo miro sonriendo y tomo ahora el borde de su camisa, la subió acariciando cada parte de su bien formado abdomen y aprovechando bajo para besárselo, lo lamio y mordió sacando de nuevo de ichigo suspiro pero ahora combinados con gemidos que lo hacían excitarse aun mas, saco su camisa y también la arrojo aun cualquier lugar, solo quería que estuviera fuera de ellos.

Con sus manos abrió las piernas de ichigo atrayéndolo un poco para traerlo en una mejor posición, se coloco entre ellas y comenzó con un vaivén muy lento, sus miembros se rozaban por entre la ropa interior de los chicos y gemían complacidos. Teniendo ahora mas poder Shiro dirigió una mano hasta los bóxers de ichigo y los jalo un poco dejándolos a mitad de la nalga, tomo solo esa piel para acariciarle un poco y después la metió debajo de su ropa, le acariciaba su miembro lentamente y miraba orgulloso las reacciones de ichigo, su rostro el placer que se veía reflejado en el era para no poder olvidarlo, sus ojos los tenia cerrados un poco fuerte y su boca entre abierta jadeando, se veía tan sexy con esa cara y mucho mas al sentir como con su dedo pulgar Shiro acariciaba la puta de su pene, Ichigo gemía ahora un poco alto, el placer de solo tocar esa parte era demasiado excitante y placentero, se mordió un labio y jadeaba rápido cada vez que Shiro dejaba de deslizar su mano entre su miembro para después acariciarle solo la punta, dios si solo con eso lo tenia casi perdido no se imaginaba al sentirlo dentro, porque si, eso era lo que ichigo ahora esperaba.

Shiro sonreía y se acerco de nuevo a su oído para susurrarle –Ichigo, si sigues gimiendo, el viejo podría escuchar y bueno no solo el, están yuzu y Karin- seguía moviendo su mano masturbándolo ahora con un poco de fuerza haciendo que ichigo gimiera como si no lo hubiera escuchado – ichigo, contrólate-

-c-como… aah… demonios quieres que me controle, si tu… maldición me estas volviendo loco!…- jadeaba y abrió un poco sus ojos para mirarlo de reojo, lo abrazo de su espalda y lo rasguñaba un poco, sintiendo como cada vez el placer aumentaba.

Con la otra mano libre que tenía Shiro, bajo los bóxers de ichigo sacándolos por completo y también dejándolos a un lado, regreso su mano y acariciaba ahora su costado con las yemas de los dedos, de nuevo ichigo tembló ante esa caricia y seguía gimiendo cada vez que Shiro aumentaba la velocidad de su mano en su miembro. Ichigo tampoco quería quedarse atrás así que bajo una mano de la espalda de Shiro y la metió por sorpresa debajo de su bóxer negro, ese tan excitante que le parecía a ichigo, estaban un poco ajustados pero eso no le impedía a acariciarlo a como lo hacia el, tomo también el miembro de Shiro y comenzó a acariciarlo imitando cada cosa que el había hecho segundos antes.

Los suspiros, jadeos y gemidos reinaron en esa habitación, Shiro gemía cuando ichigo aumentaba y desaceleraba sus caricias, lo estaba torturando y no sabia como no se le había ocurrido eso a el… los dos ya casi se encontraban al limite pero querían resistir un poco mas, el primero en pensarlo fue Shiro, retiro su mano del miembro de ichigo y bajo hasta quedar en medio de las piernas de ichigo.

Ichigo al mirarlo trago saliva, ¿en verdad aria eso?... al parecer si. Shiro tomo de nuevo el miembro de ichigo y lamio un poco, ichigo por otro lado arqueo su espalda tensándose un poco recorriéndole por la columna un escalofrío

-resiste ichigo, esto aun no termina- Sonrió de nuevo y jadeando metió el miembro a su boca, su lengua estaba muy caliente y húmeda y Shiro rápido sentía como crecía cada vez que lo metía y lo sacaba repetidas veces, con sus dos manos empezó a acariciar las piernas de ichigo y este solo se retorcía de placer al sentir como Shiro lo masturbaba con su boca, se estaba haciendo demasiado estrecha y si eso seguía así no duraría mucho, movía sus caderas al ritmo al que Shiro lamia y succionaba su miembro dándole mas placer aun.

-Aah, Shiro, n-no aguantare mucho tiempo….- arqueo de nuevo su espalda y se aferro fuerte a las sabanas, no aguantaría mucho tiempo si seguía siendo ese lugar mas estrecha cada vez y demasiado caliente, tenia que hacer algo para no terminar en ese mismo momento.

Con una mano tomó el cabello de Shiro y lo jalo lo suficiente para que el se retirara pero se aferraba así que solo se movió e interrumpió el trabajo que realizaba Shiro a ichigo. Ahora quien se encontraba debajo era Shiro, ichigo claro tendría que devolverle el favor, así que también, poniendo sus manos en el borde de sus bóxers negros los jalo hasta sacarlos de su cuerpo, se acomodo igual entre sus piernas e imito la acción, lamio la punta y después lo metió todo a su boca. Shiro ahora era el que se retorcía de placer, ¿como demonios sabia hacer eso ichigo, acaso había investigado?... no lo sabia pero joder lo hacia bastante bien para ser un novato, y sabia que lo era porque jamás en toda su vida había visto a ichigo con alguna chica o chico, aun si anduvieran a escondidas, el sabia todo de el.

Mantenía el ritmo, lo sacaba y metía demasiadas veces y varias ocasiones lo succionaba un poco fuerte, Shiro gemía y suspiraba, subía sus caderas al sentir que ichigo se alejaba de su miembro e ichigo solo sonreía, estaba haciendo lo que el quería y eso era el desesperarlo… se alejaba un poco de su miembro y después de verlo a la cara unos segundos volvía a introducirlo en su boca para succionarlo. Shiro arqueo su espalda todo lo que podía y no hizo más que cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y tapar su fuerte gemido con una mano para que su familia no lo escuchara. Había tenido un orgasmo.

Ichigo se sorprendió sentía que era demasiado lo que Shiro se había corrido, pero no le importa, trago un poco lo que su orgasmo había producido y se retiro poco después, se lamio los labios y miro a Shiro. Jadeaban con fuerza los dos y ya se sentía mucho calor en esa habitación, ichigo se acerco a su rostro y sin pensarlo lo beso, su beso era lento y excitante cada vez que avanzaban mas en ello se volvía mas profundo, Shiro se separo un momento y respiro un poco de aire para después lamerle el labio y mordérselo, ichigo suspiro y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, jugaban con sus lenguas y juntos se acariciaban.

Ya para Shiro era demasiado quería hacerlo suyo de una vez y así lo aria, lo empujo de los hombros y lo puso de espalda debajo de el, se tomo un momento para mirarlo y sonreír de lado como siempre lo hacia, ichigo volteo la cabeza y lo miro y lo vio con esa sonrisa, sabia que estaba a punto de suceder así que se puso a gatas y agacho la cabeza tragando saliva al mismo tiempo.

-estas listo ichigo?- pregunto Shiro, se posiciono detrás de el y puso sus manos en la caderas de ichigo para acariciarlas.

-S-si, estoy l-listo- se estaba poniendo nervioso, sabia que en estos casos de chico y chico teniendo relaciones uno debería ser la chica y al parecer el lo era, así que tendría en cuenta que le dolería pero no sabia cuanto – ¡hazlo joder! - exigió no aguantaría mas lo deseaba y quería sentirlo de una vez dentro.

Shiro sonrió no creyó que ichigo fuera a pedírselo de esa manera –calma, calma eso are- dirigió dos dedos a su boca y los lamio llenándolos con su saliva y calentándolos un poco. Puso sus dedos en el ano de ichigo y empezó a acariciarlo en círculos excitando aun mas a ichigo, el gemía y mordía su labio con fuerza, las sabanas estaban apretadas por sus manos y su cabello naranja se encontraba ya pegado en su frente.

El peli blanco al tenerlo de esa forma le encantaba, se inclino y empezó a besarle la espalda mientras metía un dedo en el, lo sacaba y metía repetidas veces sacándole a ichigo gemidos, jadeos y suspiros no muy grandes y no muy a menudo, pero le hacia sentir placer, metió otro dedo y empezó hacer círculos con ellos dentro de ichigo… el placer creció un poco mas e ichigo ya no estaba por aguantar, apretaba mas las sabanas y mordía un mas su labio, se podría decir que incluso llego a sacarse sangre.

Los dos chicos jadeaban, ya era insoportable el calor que se sentía en esa habitación sus cuerpos estaban muy sudados y se mantenían con la boca entre abierta porque de algún modo se volvía sofocante y casi no podían respirar. Shiro retiro los dedos y con un beso en el cuello le indico a ichigo que ya era momento, se coloco bien detrás de él, tomo su miembro y lo puso en la entrada de ichigo, en esto ichigo agacho la cabeza y se sujeto aun mas fuerte de la sabana, sabría que dolería.

Shiro empezó empujando despacio poco a poco y cuidando de no hacerle mucho daño a ichigo, con una mano sujeto su cadera atrayéndolo aun más hacia el y gimió un poco al sentirlo estrecho. Empujo un poco mas quedando a la mitad, ya no pudo soportar así que empezó con su vaivén lento. Ichigo tenia el seño aun más fruncido, le dolía pero soportaría tenia que hacerlo ya no tenia remedio, jadeaba y se seguía mordiéndose aun el labio.

-i-ichigo, se esta sintiendo bien?- pregunto Shiro sonriendo, materia aun su vaivén y se inclino a besarle la espalda de nuevo.

-o-oh joder solo duele un poco p-pero demonios se siente muy bien- volteo su cabeza y lo miro sonriendo de lado, ya se estaba sintiendo bien y no dejaría que ese dolor detuviera lo que estaban haciendo.

Shiro sonrió aun mas orgulloso de lo que estaba provocando en ichigo, le excitaba verlo así con esa cara tan… ni siquiera podría explicar como era simplemente era perfecta para el, para excitarlo mas, empujo aun mas entrando por completo y realizo las embestidas aun mas rápidas, a ichigo ya no le dolía ni tampoco le molestaba ahora solo sentía placer, y quería sentir mas, empezó a mover sus caderas al ritmo que a las de Shiro.

-aah… Shiro- decía su nombre entre suspiros y gemidos, su cuerpo se estremecía con las caricias de Shiro, le acariciaba la espalda y masajeaba su espalda baja.

-s-si... ichigo dime más, quiero escucharte- jadeaba y mordía fuerte su labio a la vez que entraba y salía –vamos no te escucho- aceleraba cada vez mas sus embestidas y sujetaba con fuerza su cadera.

-Shi-shiro… aah!- seguía pronunciando su nombre, por dios casi lo tenía perdido con todas esas sensaciones, se tenso un poco y arqueo su espalda y cerro con fuerza sus ojos, pronuncio el nombre de Shiro aun mas alto y gimió con fuerza, estaba a punto de llegar al igual que el peli blanco, Shiro seguía entrando y saliendo ahora con fuerza tratando de llegar lo mas que podía dentro de el. Gemían los dos al tiempo y se estremecían, el cuerpo de Shiro se arqueo y abrió su boca jadeando fuerte y rápido, dio por ultimo algunas embestidas y se dejo ir de una vez al mismo tiempo que ichigo, se dejaron caer un poco en la cama y Shiro se espero unos segundo antes de salir de el y aprovecho el tiempo solo para besarle y lamerle la espalda a ichigo.

-que tal estuvo ichigo?- se recostó aun lado de el y trato de controlar su agitada respiración –dime te ah gustado?- sonreía burlón, sabia que ahora terminando el momento ichigo se compondría y volvería a ser el mismo de antes, aquel chico tímido.

Ichigo se volteo dándole la espalda, demonios acaban de hacer… como quiera que quieran llamarle, no sabia como mostrar la cara ahora, estaba completamente desnudo en frente de su hermano, se sonrojo demasiado y tomo la sabana para taparse. Shiro aun lo miraba sonriendo y se acerco a el para abrazarlo de la espalda para susurrarle en el oído.

-Sabias que ya vamos una hora tarde al instituto?- se alejo de ichigo y se sentó en la cama para poner su ropa interior y mierda a ichigo se le había olvidado completamente la hora de irse, ya llevaban una hora perdida de escuela y el ahí acostado aun con su hermano.

-tche… i-idiota- se sentó con cuidado en la cama igual y empezó a vestirse, en todo lo que llevaban después de haber terminado ichigo no se animaba a ver a su hermano a la cara le daba demasiada vergüenza, ya vestido se levanto y camino directo a la puerta, Shiro solo lo miro riendo bajito sabiendo que ichigo caminaba lento porque seguro le dolía.

* * *

-hey ichigo!- grito rukia quien se dirigía contenta hacia el, tenia en sus manos un nuevo chappy que Inoue le había regalado un pequeño llavero para su celular, ichigo solo rodo los ojos fastidiado la mayoría de veces que rukia tenia algo nuevo iba con ichigo y se lo enseñaba –ya viste?, mira lo que me regalo Inoue!- le mostro el pequeño llavero sonriente y con un brillo en los ojos.

-Rukia, porque demonios siempre me andas enseñando cada cosa nueva que tienes, además odio ese horrible mono- dijo ichigo y se dirigió a su asiento con sus manos en los bolsillos, de repente sintió como fue golpeado en la cabeza –que demonios te pasa idiota!-

-tonto, chappy no es horrible, es la creatura mas adorable que haya visto- dijo esta y se fue directo a su asiento ofendida.

Minutos después el timbre sonó indicando la hora del descanso e ichigo se dirigió al baño después de decirle a sus amigos que iría a el, al abrir la puerta no se imagino a quien encontraría, si, ese mismo, Shiro se encontraba en el baño apunto de salir, ichigo se quedo quieto y se sonrojo al recordar lo que habían hacho hacia unas semanas, trago saliva y no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos.

-vas a entrar o no?- dijo Shiro, verlo ahí parado quieto se le hacia bastante extraño –parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma- puso sus manos en el bolsillo y se acerco a ichigo quedándose a un lado sin voltear a mirarlo. Ichigo aun se mantenía quieto y parece que… tenso, ya se le hacia difícil ver a Shiro como si no hubiese pasado nada entre ellos.

-tranquilo ichigo no te are nada- sonrió e ichigo se sintió aliviado porque ahora sabría que estaría a salvo sin sufrir de esas acosaciones de su hermano – aun… recuerda que dije que esto será solo un secreto entre nosotros- ichigo al escucharlo abrió los ojos de sorpresa y Shiro solo rio burlándose de el, al parecer había encontrado una nueva manera de cómo molestarlo.

* * *

**Kyyaa!... por fin!, Por fin e terminado este yaoi uff… lo había empezado desde hace un mes o dos y por fin pude recuperarlo y terminarlo, al parecer a mi computadora ya le dio la gana de funcionar de nuevo xD pero bueno espero que les haya gustado este one shot… creo que salió demasiado pervertido, muy detallado o no se jeje.**

**En serio que estuve muriendo de la vergüenza al escribir esto jajaja como ya lo había dicho al inicio es mi primer yaoi así que si no es como deberían de ser pido disculpas. También bueno se supone que este iba a ser un regalo de cumpleaños para un amigo (Seishin) y pues no pude entregárselo en su día porque a la jodida computadora se le metió la idea de no funcionar en ese mismo día –estúpida computadora- así que sei, aquí tienes tu regalo MUY retrasado xD Igual gente gracias por leer el one shot y espero y me den Reviews TTuTT**

**PD: me dormí hasta las 6 de la mañana así que sean agradecidos… xD**

**Gisselle Kira cambio y fuera O)u(O**


End file.
